


Make It Better

by BottomDean67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Underage Kissing, Weechesters, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomDean67/pseuds/BottomDean67
Summary: Dean is upset for some reason and Sam tries to comfort him





	Make It Better

“Dean?” asked Sam from the motel table, his big brother quiet this afternoon. “Did something happen to dad?” **  
**

“No, of course not, Sammy. He’s working is all. He’ll be back tonight probably,” said Dean.

“Something happened,” said Sam, going over to Dean’s bed.

“Nothing happened! Do your homework,” said Dean.

“You’re a bad liar,” said Sam.

“And you’re annoying,” said Dean, hoping Sam would back off but only earning Sam shifting closer. “Dad promised we’d get to stay here longer this time but we’re moving the end of the week.”

“We always move,” said Sam, wrapping an arm over Dean’s shoulders. “At least whenever we do, we always get to stay together. It’s not as hard that way, right?”

“Yeah, Sammy,” said Dean, turning his head away. “You need to finish your homework while I figure out dinner and-“

Sam had his lips pressed right up against Dean’s, cutting off the worry in them, Dean forgetting how to breathe. It wasn’t the first time they’d done this, kissed.

But Sam had only ever snuck them under the covers in the dark, like it was a game almost when they both knew it was the start of something else.

“I’m sorry,” said Sam, pulling his lips back but keeping his forehead against Dean’s. “You liked it here.”

“S’okay, Sam,” said Dean, Sam pressing his lips to Dean’s again, with more force than Dean had felt before. “Sam…”

“You’re normal. I know you don’t think so but you are,” said Sam.

“You’re normal. I’m gonna end up a hunter like dad,” said Dean.

“You don’t have to,” said Sam. Dean knew that was a lie, that he’d end up right where his father was and that Sam would be gone for good. “De.”

Dean stopped talking, sitting still as he let his little Sammy kiss him, trying to make him feel better, even if Sam had no idea how.

He didn’t say anything when Sam moved to his neck, just exposed it further, a little wave of peace hitting him. He had to stop him when Sam tried to go lower, getting a whine against his skin before Sam continued.

Nearly a half hour later, Sam’s lips were swollen and Dean’s neck and jaw were covered in tiny marks.

“Geez, Dean, I didn’t mean to-“

“It’s okay,” said Dean, smiling over at his Sammy, feeling okay for the first time in a long time. “You have to finish your homework.”

“What about when dad sees?” asked Sam.

“He won’t ask,” said Dean, grabbing his coat. “I’m going to go get some food.”

Dean only had to give Sam a hundred reassuring looks and smiles before he could get out of the room. He’d always known he belonged to Sam.

But it was nice to know that Sam was always going to be his too.


End file.
